


"Jim", A Spinoff

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because Seb is a stubborn son of a bitch, Except not that quickly, M/M, Seb is Jim's best sniper, and they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spinoff of the BBC show Sherlock, following Moran and Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own the show Sherlock, nor do I own Moriarty. Moran is Arthur Conan Doyle's character, this is just my interpretation of him. The cover isn't mine either.

Sebastian Moran lay down, making sure to stay in the shadows, and pressed a hand to his gun, teasing the trigger carefully. A great many people were gathered, dancing and singing in the street below. Tables were set up around the edges of the cul-de-sac, and the smell of hot food filled Sebastian's nostrils. This didn't bother the man, however. He was completely focused on his target; a pudgy, middle-aged drunkard dancing in the middle of the cleared out area.  
The mission was simple. A young lady had hired him to kill her abusive husband after discovering him raping their teenage daughter. Reasonable enough, and the woman wasn't likely to turn him in. She had payed a lot for such an easy task. All he had to do was wait for the man to become drunk enough to pick off.  
Just as the party was picking up speed, the first raindrop fell. It was quickly followed by another, and within seconds, rain was pouring down. Moran hissed a curse and shifted farther back under the tarp. The people began to run inside, leaving the tables and food. The target was joining them, and would soon be out of range. Peering through the dripping wet scope of his gun, the ex-colonel breathed in and fired.  
Down below, a woman screamed and dropped to the ground.  
Sebastian stared in shock. He NEVER missed. Yet the target had escaped, and someone was kneeling next to the injured woman holding a phone. He had to move. Moran left the gun, thankful that he'd remembered his gloves this time. He slid the keycard he'd stolen through the lock mechanism and ran down the stairs two at a time. He ran through the lobby and shoved the front door open.  
Instantly, he was tackled to the ground by a short, brown haired man. Sebastian threw a punch, fist connecting with the man's nose. A spurt of blood hit him in the face and he tried to roll on top. But the other man was heavier, and after struggling for a few moments, he ended on his stomach, head twisted awkwardly to the side, cheek pressed against the rough cement.  
The dazed soldier tried to figure out what was going on. People were sobbing and screaming and sprinting away. Eventually, lights began to flash, and the pressure on his back was lifted. He tried to get away immediately, but found handcuffs restricting his movement. Moran was thrown into the police car.  
The car was hot, with leather seats and tinted windows. It started quickly, throwing Sebastian off balance. He fell onto his side, cheek pressing against an uncomfortable surface for the second time in fifteen minutes. The policemen ignored him. He could feel every bump in the road.  
Suddenly, the driver slammed on the brakes. Moran found himself flying into the back of the seats. The man on the passenger side asked the driver a question. Then a loud gunshot echoed through the car.  
Sebastian Moran scrambled upright and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.  
“You're welcome”, The driver said with a distinctly smug-sounding voice.  
“Who are you?”, Moran asked.  
The gun was lowered to reveal a psychotic looking man in a suit. “Your new boss”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit forced, sorry. It's a filler chapter. I promise there will be some MorMor in the next chapter. Also, the timing will be a bit off. I plan to have another chapter out by Sunday.

Disclaimer: If I owned BBC Sherlock, Johnlock would be canon and Moran would actually be in the show. 

Sebastian looked around his new flat. It was small but not cramped, comfortable and reasonably attractive. In fact, it would be nice if not for the fact that there was no connection to the outside world. There was no phone signal, and laptops and televisions were banned from the building. Even the windows were painted black. The man in the suit, who had introduced himself as Moriarty, said this was for security. He used the same explanation for the cameras in each room.   
Sebastian's new boss was... odd. He transitioned from talking to shouting frequently and at random points in a sentence. The man looked like a posh businessman but had an insane spark in his eyes. It was unsettling, contradictory traits in one person.   
The soldier turned quickly, exploring the bedroom and bathroom. He was not oblivious to the way the cameras followed him.  
Sebastian collapsed on his bed not bothering to change or get under the covers. He fell asleep almost instantly.   
\- - -  
Moran woke slowly, hanging on the brink of awareness for several minutes before reluctantly pulling himself out of bed. The apartment was dark, and a brief glace at the clock showed it was already 12:30. The army colonel showered, enjoying the warm water, and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist. His closet was full of clothes from his old flat. He quickly selected a white shirt and jeans, and then grabbed a black leather jacket. It was still early spring and cool outside.   
Seb ate quickly and took an elevator to the ground level. He had made it through the night, but now his fingers were itching to hold a cigarette. The ex-colonel ran outside and lit it, before taking a deep breath. Smoke filled lungs, and he stood there for a while.   
After several minutes, there was the sound of tires on gravel and a fancy black car pulled up directly in front of him. The right door opened. Sebastian sat down in it, not voicing his hesitation. It was never good to show weakness. The car started moving, and the driver turned and gestured to an earpiece. Moran put it in and was greeted by the voice of his new boss. “Hullo. Are you ready for your first assignment?”.  
Seb said “Of course.”, without really thinking. Then, “What will I be doing?”  
“One of my men is breaking into a museum. You're his backup.”.  
He made a vague sound of agreement, and waited for more information. But then the line went dead. Alright. Not like there was anything ELSE essential to know. With a sigh, he leaned over and tried to enjoy the view.   
The drive took about 45 minutes; there was no traffic despite it being rush hour. Sebastian wondered if that had anything to do with his new boss. The man was terrifying, but he couldn't deny the fact that he found him attractive. These were not good thoughts, Seb chastized himself. He shook his head to clear them and struggled to focus on the mission.   
There was a gun in the trunk. It wasn't his, and he felt a small twinge in his gut. His gun was the only thing that remained the same; when he switched from flat to flat, it always came with him. It was probably gone now, destroyed. Once again, he cleared his thoughts, and followed the driver into a crumbling building. Two dozen people were seated around a man in a paper-mache mask. Silence fell upon the room as he entered, and everyone turned to watch him.   
Seb sat down in an empty chair, ignoring the unnerving stares. He had noticed at least 3 other people smoking, so he pulled out his last cigarette and lit it. The stares mostly subsided, and he smoked it in peace.   
For several hours Moriarty's men sat around. Then, as if he had been cued, the masked man rose and left. The others followed, and Moran found himself shoved in towards the end of the line. They walked in silence through the darkness, until they reached the building. It was large as pearly white, with tall pillar, a cliché museum. Walkie Talkies were being passed down the line. Seb grabbed one and clipped it to the waistband of his pants. Then everyone split up to go to their respective areas.  
Half an hour passed without incident. Eventually, Sebastian's communicator buzzed. He picked it up and held it close to his ear. “Task Accomplished”, an unfamiliar voice droned. “The boss is waiting for you outside”.   
Sebastian slipped out the same way he came in. The car from earlier was waiting, but after climbing in, he realized he was not alone. Moriarty was seated next to him.   
“Great first assignment, though, you seem a bit bored”, he drawled.  
Seb shifted. “Thanks sir. I mean, it was fine.”  
“Good”, Moriarty said with a smirk. “I have another task for you tomorrow. I'm sure you'll enjoy it”. The smirk grew to a full grin, making the man look like a sadistic murderer. Seb became even more uncomfortable as the man's bright eyes trailed down him. He suddenly felt open, like he was being read. He crossed muscular arms over his chest. “So... are you going to pay me?”.  
His boss frowned. “I don't see why I should”.  
Sebastian twisted angrily. “Because I just did my first assignment!”.   
“I already provided you with everything you need. But fine, if you insist on payment.”. Moriarty pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Every job you do, you can have another pack.”.  
That was the moment Moran realized it was probably not a good idea to argue with his boss. It's not like he needed anything else anyways. But it would be nice to have some extra cash. It was a battle that could be fought another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse has returned! It's fairly late, but I still have more ideas, so I'm going to try to roll right into the next chapter. I have a lot to establish, so the next chapter might be rather long. I hope so, anyways. Reviews make me happy!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my grammar isn't very good in this chapter. It's late and I'm too exhausted to worry about it right now. I'm just trying to get this up.

Disclaimer: Despite numerous prayers, I do not own Sherlock. *sobs*

Over the next few months, Sebastian slowly became used to his new life. Every few days he would have an assignment, and the rest of his time was free. Assignment days were actually his favorites; there was nothing to do in the flat and it got rather boring. As time passed, Sebastian noticed his boss's attitude towards him changing. Several times, the man had driven over to pick him up personally for an assignment. He was also beginning to become more powerful, being put in charge of simpler tasks. Once or twice Moriarty even requested that Moran join him on a particularly dangerous mission. Things were mostly good.  
Sebastian knew, as soon as he woke up, that this was not going to be a good day. There was a small ball of anxiety in his gut, a forewarning of a panic attack. Still, he hadn't shunned the chance to go on an assignment. It seemed easy. It was easy. The only problem was that he hadn't been told the victim was to be a child.  
Now, leaning the door to his flat, Seb couldn't get rid of the image of the small girl with her brains blown out. He had seen dead people before. There was no reason for this to be affecting him so much.  
That didn't stop him from collapsing to his knees, stomach heaving as he threw up his small breakfast and not-so-small lunch. He wasn't numb to the way all the cameras swiveled towards him. Suddenly, it was all too much. The cameras, the windows, and the complete disconnection from society. A choked sob tore itself out of Sebastian's raw throat. He stood, staggering, and stared around dizzily. The walls seemed to be closing in on him, and he threw the curtains shut on the black windows. Screaming sobs began to wrack his body, and he curled in on himself. For seconds or years he lay there, and then there was a warm presence at his side. The being shouted at something, but the words were lost on his foggy mind. There were warm arms around him and he knew no more. 

\- - -

Sebastian Moran woke with a start, pushing himself up on his elbows and peering around an unfamiliar room. He was laying on a bed, and after a moment he realized he had been stripped down to his undergarments. Definitely not an ideal way to wake up.  
Normally, such conditions would be enough to trigger another attack, but now Seb felt completely drained. It must have been a full on panic, but that still didn't explain how he got to... wherever the hell he was now.  
Sebastian was jerked back to reality by the sound of a door opening and slamming shut. Loud footsteps echoed along the wooden floor. Then the door to the room banged against the wall. Jim Moriarty entered, seeming extremely hyper.  
“Good MORning!” He said, voice changing volume as he spoke, “Nice of you to FINALLY rejoin the world of THE LIVING!”.  
Moran stared with wide eyes, staying silent.  
“How are you feeling?” Jim tried, slightly calmer.  
“I-I''m alright” Seb murmered hesitantly. “Where am I? How did I get here?”.  
Jim rolled his eyes. “Well you can see the security tapes if you like. You had a bit of a fit, screaming and crying. Made QUITE a mess of your flat. So I got some people to collect you and they brought you here!”  
A ruddy flush was beginning to cover Sebastian's face. “And who... who, umm...”, he cast an uncertain look at his boss. “Undressed me?”  
“That's a secret”, Jim said with a smirk. He watched in amusement as the sniper turned red. “Annnnnyways, you'll be staying here as some of my maids clean up your rooms.”  
“Thanks”.  
“My pleasure”.  
\- - - 

Sebastian walked back into his flat confidently, praying that no one else knew what had happened. He had been gone the entire night and several hours into the morning. Of course, it could always be passed off as an assignment. Seb pushed the door open and was immediately hit with the smell of cleaning products. The carpet in the main room had either been scrubbed clean or replaced, because it was spotless. What really caught Sebastian's eye though, was the curtains.  
They were clearly different than before, and he pulled them back. To his immense surprise, the painted windows had been replaced with regular ones. It wasn't much, but this tiny bit of freedom he had been allowed made him want to cry with joy.  
Exploring the rest of his flat, Seb found that the cameras in the bathroom and bedroom had been removed, leaving only the one in the main room. With a full smile, he pulled a thin blanket around himself and stared out his window. His boss wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter 3. I meant for this to be longer, but it seems I will have to write another chapter or two of stuff like this before I can match it with Sherlock. Jim and Seb met before Sherlock and John. Also, I'm going to be having trouble getting chapters out. Fall sport preseason just started, and I have up to 5 hours of conditioning a day. Updates will be randomly scattered based on if I have single or double practices. After that, the school year starts, and I'll try to get a chapter up every weekend. I promise I will not abandon this story. (PS: I didn't do a very good job describing it, but yes, Seb was having a panic attack)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long break between chapters! This chapter didn't work out as I wanted it to, but this really needed an update. See the end for more notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. *cries*

Another month passed. Sebastian rarely did solo cases. Instead, he found himself gaining his boss's trust and at the same time moving up through the ranks. Before he knew what was happening, he was Moriarty's head sniper. He slowly gained more and more freedom, first being allowed television, then a mobile phone, and finally a car.  
Slowly, Seb became aware of an attraction to his boss. It grew until he found himself behaving like a schoolgirl with a crush. He was terrified Jim would be able to tell. Yes, they had begun to get closer, but nowhere near romantically involved.  
For years Sebastian had identified as straight. So the discovery that he was bisexual shocked him to the core. He began to work out, letting it be his outlet for everything that happened.  
It was nearing the middle of summer when Sebastian noticed a change in his boss's behavior. It wasn't a gradual change; it was like he suddenly crashed. All of the man's energy was gone, and he became far quieter. He stopped talking to everyone. Seb found himself extremely concerned. Assignments were eerily quiet, and the number of them began to decrease. Worried but unwilling to confront Jim, Sebastian watched him, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
During a previously calm evening, Sebastian got a call from his boss.  
“Sir?”, he asked almost immediately.  
There was a raspy gasp from the other end. “Seb..... Seb I need you” the man groaned.  
Sebastian stayed silent.  
“I don't want to anymore.” Moriarty half sobbed into the phone. “I DON'T WANT TO ANYMORE!”.  
“Where are you? Are you at your flat?” Seb asked, struggling to keep calm. It sounded like the other man was having some sort of attack.  
“Yes. Yes. Please come”.  
“I'll be there in 10.”  
“I want to die.”, Jim said as he broke down.  
All the concern from the past few weeks came rushing back in an instant, followed immediately by an overwhelming sense of panic. “I'm coming as fast as I can”, Sebastian gasped as he hopped into the drivers seat of his car. “I'm putting you on speaker. Just keep talking to me”.  
Never had a car ride taken longer than that one. Jim began screaming in another language at about the 3 minute mark. Seb parked his vehicle haphazardly and sprinted into the building. The interior was a mess, items strewn all over the floor. He followed the sound of sobbing.  
Jim Moriarty was seated on the edge of the bathtub, a razor blade in his hand. He was stripped down to his pants, revealing pale arms streaked with white scars. Seb kneeled next to him and easily wrestled the blade away from him, murmuring reassuring nonsense. Then Seb pulled the smaller man onto his lap, cradling him.  
They sat there for a while, Jim wrapped in the strong arms of his favorite sniper, until the cries quieted and he stopped shaking.  
“Sebby?”, Jim slurred, sounding exhausted.  
Sebastian surveyed the man in front of him critically, then lifted him up in a bridal hold. He headed back for the bedroom he had woken up in so long ago. He deposited the psychotic man down on the bed easily, but found that Jim wouldn't let him pull away. With a soft sigh, he shifted them both to a better position. He was on his back, and Jim was facing him, laying on Seb, chests pressed together. Jim fell asleep almost instantly, but Sebastian stayed up for a long time, enjoying his closeness with his boss while he could.  
….......

Sebastian Moran woke up to a warm body against his. His boss was curled up, breathing softly. He moved carefully, sliding out from under him, and stood. The blankets were wrinkled and laying around Jim's calves, but he pulled them up as if sensing his favorite sniper's departure.  
Seb was sitting in the kitchen eating an apple when Moriarty entered. He had been unwilling to outstay his welcome, but hadn't wanted to leave without saying anything. He watched waiting, but was ignored. An awkward silence filled the room, remaining until Jim stood up. He left without a word.  
Sebastian spent the next few weeks at Jim's house. Gradually the silence became less awkward and conversations filled the empty space. Sebastian didn't bring up the topic of his return to his own flat, and neither did Jim. One day, Moran woke up to his own belongings in a corner. He organized them carefully, needing them in the right places, and checked the kitchen. There was a stack of papers waiting for him. He scanned them quickly, then grabbed an gun and jogged out the door. He had an assignment to complete.  
…........

Two hours later, Seb found himself sitting on the bathroom counter, thigh throbbing. He had complete confidence in his ability to stitch up a wound, but that didn't stop the pain. The assignment had been successful because, despite the bullet in his leg, he had followed the mission to the end. He had assumed Jim would be pleased. That's why he was confused about his current situation. Moran's boss was screaming, hands flying wildly as he ranted.  
After a few minutes, he fell silent, and they stared at each other. Then Jim lunged forwards, pressing his lips firmly against Seb's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim was having a severe depressive episode, because my Jim is Type 1 Bipolar. This means he gradually cycles between behaving manic and depressed. I have never had a severe depressive episode, nor do I have suicidal tendencies. This is based off of a little bit of research and a lot of other FF stories.  
> And Ohmygosh guys I'm so sorry. I just started a new school and I have sports and all my free time flew out the window. I swear I'm trying to get these up. I have literally been feeling guilty about this all week. Forgive me? *hands out cookies*

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter, hope you liked it. My goal is to upload a chapter each week. I planned out the major plot points and there should be 14 chapters. Soon I will move onto chapters that are episode-based. This story will be what Jim and Sebastian are doing at the same time as John and Sherlock. My Seb is based on Michael Fassbender, if you want a visual. Feedback is very welcome!


End file.
